iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Legacy
'''Legacies '''are the supernatural powers every Garde develops as they mature. Each Garde receives several Legacies, which primarly focus on defense and purity, as the Legacies are meant to be used in the defense of Lorien. The most powerful Legacy is usually developed last- it is known as the "Master Legacy" and is combat-focused. Each Garde has more advanced abilities in terms of strength and speed than any human and all recieve the same Telekinesis legacy at some point (usually after the first Legacy). Legacies are what Garde use to protect the planet, whereas Cêpan are more academically and intellectually gifted. Background Source The source of the Legacies comes from Lorien itself. The Garde slowly developed their powers as the Loric repaired and nurtured their planet. It is hypothesized by Henri that the planet was rewarding the Loric for their foresight in restoring the planet. The Elders contain within themselves Legacies far stronger then any other Garde, but one of the Elders, Pittacus Lore, is known to have all the Legacies. The 9 (10) Garde children are meant to follow in their footsteps, and will soon become even more powerful than the Elders themselves. Known Legacies *Aeternus *Animal Telepathy (Zoopathy) *Antigravity *Extrasensory Perception *Legacy Tranferrance *Healing *Invisibility (Chameleor) *Lumen *Precognition *Super Hearing *Telekinesis *Underwater Breathing (Aquatic Respiration) *Elemental Manipulation (Atmoskinesis) *Night Vision *Super Speed *Shapeshifting *Teleportation *Earthquake Generation *Mind Reading (Telepathy) *Rapid Regeneration Possible Legacies *Rapid Regeneration - Rapid Regeneration allows the user to rapidly heal from any wound that was inflicted upon them in a matter of seconds or minutes. It is likely that the bigger the injury, the longer it will take for the wound to heal. *Flight - Flight, as the name suggests, allows the user to fly. It is probable that the height that can be reached is limited. It is also probable that this ability is an extension of telekinesis. Garde with the flight legacy were seen fighting against the Mogadorians in the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien in Four 's visions. *Force Field Projection - Force Field Projection, as the name suggests, allows the user to project/create forcefields. It is unknown if this ability only affects the user or if the user can create force fields around other people/objects. *Sensior (Empathy) - Sensior allows the user to detect the emotitons/feelings of other people. *Convinco (Persuasion) - Convinco allows the user to talk anybody into anything, even against the person's will. Crayton hints in The Rise of Nine of someone having this legacy. *Impervious Skin - Impervious Skin renders the users skin impervious or immune to wounds. This Legacy does not protect from things such as shockwaves, as they do internal damage as well. *Time Manipulation (Chronokinesis) - Time Manipulation is the ability to stop, slow, speed up, or travel through time. *Energy Shield Projection - Energy Shield Projection is the ability to project a shield that stops or nullifies energy. *Energy Blasts (actual name unknown) - Icey Cobalt blue energy produced from the hands that can be used as a physical attack. Number One remembers a Garde back on Lorien, possibly a family member, that used this Legacy to take down a Piken that would have taken out the nine loric children attempting to escape. I Am Number Four (Film) The legacies that are shown in the film are dramatically different from those in the book. For example: Number Six's invisibility seems to be more of a cross between invisibility and teleportation because she is able to move distances faster than if she were to run them (invisibility). Four's Lumen can be used to stop Mogadorian gun fire, shoot beams of light that can have physical effects, charge the power of other Garde legacies. The Garde One 's Legacies *Telekinesis *Enhancement *Earthquake Generation Two 's Legacies *Two, at the age of 12, was too young to develop Legacies, making her the only member of the Garde who escaped to Earth to not have gained any Legacies before her death. *Would have certainly developed Telekinesis and Enhancement Three 's Legacies *Three was around the age of 14 or 15, therefore it would be likely that his Legacies would have started to develop. However, it is unknown if he had any Legacies at the time of his death. *Physical Enhancement: Like all Garde he possessed superhuman speed, strength and senses. *If he hadn't already discovered it, Three would have definitely developed Telekinesis. Four 's Legacies *Lumen *Animal Telepathy - allows him to communicate and empathise with animals, for example the deer in Florida, Bernie Kosar and the Piken at Paradise High school, where John used his ability to witness what the creature had been through and converse his own feelings. By doing this he persuaded the beast to turn against the Mogadorians and help him. *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Presumed Precognition *Healing- when Ella and Sarah were fatally wounded in The Rise of Nine, Four held heir hands and willed them not to die and suddenly manages to heal them. Four comments that it was either a new Legacy or he wanted it bad enough to work a miricle. This is not a confirmed Legacy. *Telepathy *Has yet to develop his master Legacy. Five 's Legacies *Unknown, but have almost certainly begun to develop. *Telekinesis *Enhancement Six 's Legacies *Invisibility *Elemental Manipulation - Six is able to manipulate the elements in such a way as to create storms. These storms share the common characteristic that a face appears in the centre of the clouds created. *Possible Rapid Regeneration - after being beaten by Setrákus Ra in The Rise of Nine, which resulted in several injuries including cracked ribs, wounded knees, and a deep cut around her neck, Six couldn't even stand. However, she recalls that after five minutes she was able to move around again and suspected a new Legacy, though it has been unconfirmed. *Possible Telepathy *Telekinesis and Enhancement Seven 's Legacies *Underwater Breathing *Night Vision *Healing - Plants (flower in computer room), Animals (Legacy the cat from Santa Teresa), Humans (Héctor Ricardo and before this his mother), Loric (Ella, [[Eight]]) and even herself. *Super Speed *Telekinesis and Enhancement Eight 's Legacies *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Shapeshifting *Precognition? *Teleportation *Walk on water Nine 's Legacies *Antigravity *Super Hearing *Legacy Transference *Animal Telepathy *Telekinesis and Enhancement *Super Speed *Precognition? Ten 's Legacies *Aeternus *Telepathy Category:Legacy